


Kylo Breeding

by SherryBaby14



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Kylo Breeding drabble
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 147





	Kylo Breeding

A blaster waved in front of your face, but you didn’t stop fighting. Sure, they had you in chains on a small space pod, but that wasn’t a reason to give up. You snapped your jaws at the storm trooper, certain you could bite through his armor as he fired on you. 

The gun moved to your arm and you knew he was about to fire. Instead of wincing you tried to kick again. Nature made you flinch when he pulled the trigger, readying your body for the pain. 

“Positive.” The troopers distorted voice made you stop struggling as he held the weapon up to a person in a First Order uniform. 

“Good. She’s valuable. Not a completely wasted trip.” The light haired woman didn’t glance at you. “She’s a fighter. Knock her out. She will learn her place soon enough.”

“Fuck you!” You weren’t sure there wasn’t foam at your mouth. “I’LL KILL YOU ALL. YOUR WORLD IS A LIE. RESIST. YOU WILL NEVER.”

Unconsciousness hit mid rant. You never had a chance to comprehend what they were talking about. 

~~

“Take me alive.” You finished your final thought as your eyes popped open. 

There was no storm trooper or officer. Instead you were alone. 

You looked down at the silk dress you were wearing, your hands wandered over the material as you wondered where your clothes went. 

Then you looked at the rest of your surroundings. You were on a large white bed. To your right was a large view of space. You rolled out of the bed and went to the window. Wherever you were it was far from the rebel base. 

Your brought a hand to your mouth. You were captured. You tried to go back to your training, they wouldn’t get anything out of you. The First Order had extensive torture procedures. Tears started to well, but you were prepared. They could yank your fingernails out, extract your teeth. You could take it. 

You looked up at the window, and your jaw dropped as you noticed your reflection. There was a light switch and you hit it to turn off so you could see your reflection better. 

Against the black mirror of space you saw yourself, hair piled on top of you head, make up done. You looked more like a concubine than a rebel fighter. 

“It’s for my benefit.” A voice shook the room. “But neither of us need the pomp and circumstance do we?” 

“What?” You spun around. 

“Come now little Rebel.” He emerged from the dark corner of the room. “They didn’t even realize what a treasure they had, did they?” 

You looked at him, dark wavy hair, thin face. He took off his shirt as he approached you. Even though he was thin there was nothing but lean muscle on his body. It slowed your reaction. 

“Don’t worry. I know how precious you are.” He dipped his hands under the band on his pants and shoved them down. “And I will put those talents to good use.” 

He stepped out of his clothes and stood in front of you naked. 

There were so many things you should have done, ran, hit him, found a weapon, at least gave a smart remark but instead you froze as he approached you.

His hand cupped your face as he locked eyes with you.

“I could control you, but I don’t even have to. You’re so ready for me.” He leaned down so his lips were centimeters from yours. “ You were born for this.” 

He spun you around, his hand traveling to your throat. Fear filled you, but you let him guide you as he bent your back down to the point you lifted your arms and braced them against the glass.

Your dress bunched against your waist as your stared out into space. 

“Don’t worry Y/N. You’re fulfilling your purpose.” You felt him line up at your entrance. “And I will make sure you do it again and again until your duty is done.” 

The sound of wind hit the window as he slid inside of you.

You gasped at how quick he entered and how little resistance you were putting up.

“All you needed was the right person to show you how much you’re capable of.” He thrusted forward making you shake. “And you’re capable of more than you ever thought possible. I will show you.”


End file.
